


Lucky Bastard

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [44]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, GxC, JxC, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, crossoververse, cuteness, foursomeverse, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: This is a whole new kind of insomnia. Gibbs prefers it to the old kind.Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	Lucky Bastard

* * *

_**Lucky Bastard** _

* * *

 

 _This... is getting to be a problem_.

Gibbs is used to insomnia. Having trouble sleeping is hardly unusual, and bedding down under his boat or on his couch has been a regular feature of his life for years. Even then, he half expects to wake up from disturbing dreams, or to doze fitfully and not really be refreshed come the morning.

Lying awake is a whole different ballgame when he's tucked up in bed and, crucially, has his arms full of Kate: gloriously naked, her hair spilling over his skin, her breath warm against his throat, her hand unconsciously rubbing slow circles into his side.

His problem these days is that part of him just doesn't want to go to sleep. Kate's curled into him, her arm secure and possessive around his waist, all the smoothness and softness of her snuggled up to him with unthinking love and faith. He doesn't want to miss any of it. Sleep seems a waste.

It's still almost miraculous to him. He'd think it was a dream, but his dreams are rarely so pleasant. And if this was just a dream, he'd probably be less tired come the morning.

He runs a hand up to tangle in her hair, strokes her scalp and the back of her neck. She mumbles something, her tone warm and happy, snuggles in still closer. He can feel her smile, and can hardly believe it. He can make Caitlin Todd smile lazily in her sleep just by being here, and it's never going to stop blowing his brain.

It's better than sex. Which isn't to say sex with Kate isn't incredible, or that he doesn't appreciate it, because it is and he does, but he knows he's good at that. He can go out and find a one night stand and leave her wide-eyed and satisfied, thank you very much (though he's long since lost the taste for it), and he isn't surprised to find making love with Kate is deeply satisfying on all possible levels.

This implicit trust, though. She's seen him crash and burn in relationships, she's witnessed the fallout. This is something he's not good at, as far as he can work out from previous experience, and the evidence is all over his life. And yet she can still put her hope and her heart in his hands and relax into the idea he loves her, and apparently has very few qualms about it.

It's humbling and wonderful and terrifying, and it makes him want to live up to the kind of expectations he has, since Shannon, utterly failed to reach, to the point where he'd long since given up trying.

He's pretty sure Cal has the same problem. When they arrive of a morning or leave at night, no longer sad, lonely bastards with unfortunate crushes, but the two luckiest guys on the planet with incredible, loving women on their arms, Cal looks at Gibbs and shakes his head, his face a picture of astounded disbelief. Gibbs is absolutely certain Cal reads the same happy astonishment and more when he looks at Gibbs.

Maybe they need to find some kind of support group for men who are in relationships with women they emphatically do not deserve. He grins at the idea. He's sure he there are lot of guys who are in the same boat, whether or not they admit it. If he honestly thought he'd ever go to such a meeting, he might suggest they start the damn group themselves, but he can't see any chance of it:

'Hi, I'm Jethro, and I'm not good enough for my girl.'

'Hi, Jethro!'

Yeah, that ain't never gonna happen.

Kate murmurs his name, and tightens her arm around him. He buries his face in her hair and breathes deeply. He just can't get enough of her. He's still half expecting this to crash and burn, not even because he thinks he's going to screw it up, but because he finds the idea of Kate wanting him borderline preposterous. Part of him can't help imagining she's gonna come to her senses and realise she deserves better. If he was stronger, he'd end it, push her away - hell, if he was stronger, he would never have allowed it to happen in the first place. But in the face of her love for him - however misguided it may be - there's no way he can let go.

Maybe they'll figure it out. Maybe she really is foolish enough to love him as he is, not how she imagines he is or could be. Maybe he'll learn to trust she'll still be there tomorrow and be able to sleep, instead of lying awake worrying he's gonna miss something.

In the meantime, he kisses her forehead and strokes his hand up and down her back, and thinks that if this is all he ever gets, he'll still be one lucky, lucky bastard.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
